


You're Having My Baby

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: I bought back the Wutaian material as I couldn't resist. Reno has an awkward night when he offers himself as a sacrifice to sooth a friend's pain after their genders are swapped and it all seems like a bad dream...





	You're Having My Baby

Yuffie was excited as she showed Tifa the rare materia that had been banned in Wutai.  
  
"It's really pretty but what does it do?" Tifa asked her, admiring the pale yellow colour of the round, glowing orbs.  
  
"It lets you swap genders and you become what you would have been genetically if born a male and vice versa" Yuffie explained. "I can't wait to try it out with...." Yuffie said and then blushed.  
  
"Aren't you dating Tseng?" Tifa said. "Why would you.....Reno you can't sleep here" Tifa snapped at the slumbering redhead with his head resting on his arms at the bar, startling him awake. "You want to see something Yuffie brought back from Wutai?" She asked him as they stared into the dark box the petite woman held as she smiled at him in encouragement for him to join them.  
  
"Sorry Teef, I'm still jet lagged from my last mission. Watcha got there?" He asked coming to join them with his usual slouching gait and peered into the box.  
  
"It's materia from Wutai, it allows you to...." Yuffie said and then gasped as Reno picked them up.  
  
"They look pretty harmless..." He remarked.  
  
"No, Reno" Tifa said as Yuffie had already told her not to touch them with her bare hands went to grab them from him and managed to rescue only the one before it was absorbed into his skin and Tifa looked on in shock as the other one entered her own skin.  
  
"I don't feel so well....yo" Reno said staggering on his feet while Tifa did the same.  
  
"Let's get you both upstairs now" Yuffie insisted.  
  
"Side effects including: dizziness, nausea. This should only last about twenty minutes and the transformation eight hours. Caution: always use...." Yuffie read.  
  
"What's the rest of the warning?" A now very much male version of Tifa asked her in a smooth, baritone voice. He was gorgeous and tall and muscular to her usual petite self. He'd already changed out of his female attire and now wore a pair of bicycle shorts borrowed from Cloud that fit him like a second skin. Yuffie couldn't help staring at Tifa's new manhood, apparently if Tifa had been born a male, he would have been very, very blessed.  
  
"It seems to be missing" Yuffie said trying to recall side effects she's heard about this materia but she was drawing a blank. Why had it been banned again?  
  
"Where am I?" Reno asked from where he lay on Cloud's bed and wondered why his voice sounded so high and girlish. Causing the unknown male and Yuffie to turned their attention to him. He studied the other male, there was something familiar about the muscle bound, tall stranger. His eyes alone identified him as having some sort of family relationship to Tifa Lockhart.  
  
Both people froze at the change in Reno: in place of the tall, lanky male was a waif-like, lithe female. They were both gob smacked how delicate he looked as a female.  
  
Her ill-fitting clothes swam on her now petite frame and the unbuttoned shirt revealed one full, medium sized breast. She was pale as the male version of her was and sweet areola of her exposed globe was light pink and the nipple itself, a darker pink at the tip. Tifa was struck how beautiful Reno looked as a woman.  
  
"I think a full-length mirror would help explain things to you" Yuffie said and Reno gaped as his new self. He ordered Yuffie and Tifa to leave the washroom and his hands trembled when he took off his clothes. The girl in the mirror looked frail and tiny. Even his eyes, which he had been told were his best feature, now looked larger than normal and so, so vulnerable  
  
His features were still his own, but delicate and his lips were fuller than normal and formed into an O of surprise at his transformation.  
  
He halted when he had stripped down to his boxers and regarded himself. The woman who looked back at him was tiny but well formed, with an impossibly small waist and flat belly. Her breasts were out of proportion to her body and firm and medium sized and perched on her slim torso and her limbs were long and supple.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he pushed his boxers down and confronted the sight of what was missing from his body. He was used to his manhood proudly dangling from his body or jutting beneath his nest of flame bright pubes. The pubes were there alright, but much sparser and his new womanhood shyly peeked out beneath this scant veil. He tried to remain calm as he called his need for clothes to the women and new woman blushed at how Tifa stared at him as she brought him some of her clothes.  
  
Yuffie fled into the night and Tifa and Reno were stuck alone together as he wore booty short and a skin-tight t-shirt and wondered why Tifa felt the need to wear such uncomfortable garments, he was all about flaunting your goodies, but this was ridiculous! He hated how constricting, tight clothing felt on him. Didn't Tifa own any sweats? He could feel Tifa's eyes appraising him this made him even more uncomfortable for some reason.  
  
Reno had always been tall, if not overly muscular but he had muscle where it counted and could intimidate the crap out of anyone. So be stuck in body that looked so defenseless was an insult. Even his gang tattoos looked more whimsical then threatening on his new body!  
  
"So whatcha wanna do for eight hours?" He asked Tifa.  
  
"Would you like to play cards?" She asked him.  
  
"Sure, what's ya game? Poker?" Reno asked her.  
  
"Old Maid" Tifa replied.  
  
"I donna know how to play that," Reno said looking at her with those impossibly blue eyes of hers and even that childish voice made Tifa's pants feel tight and glad she was seated.  
  
"I'll teach you" Tifa said and shuffled the cards, wondering where her sudden attraction to females was coming from.  
  
They played in silence as Tifa completely focused on her cards.  
  
"I win again" Reno said and then suddenly, lips were on his own.  
  
"Tifa, what the hell?" he said pushing the male away from him with an awkward blush.  
  
"I'm sorry, I want you. I don't know why, but I want to love you" Tifa explained with a blush.  
  
"Love me....." Reno repeated, staring up at her.....him. Reno had had a shitty upbringing with parents who showed they loved you with their fists and evil taunts; the word love was literally a four letter word to Reno. He didn't believe in it, he avoided it. You could have him physically if he found you attractive and as long as you understood that he wasn't looking for a relationship. There had been a few nice girls who had come close to owning his heart and he'd bravely turned his tail and ran from them. Tifa and he had a long and rather sordid past and he respected her as a warrior, as a woman and even admired how she was so devoted to her only love. When he didn't find it creepy how obsessed she was with Cloud. So to have her offering herself to him after so many years of indifference was a little saddening. Was she really just another horny broad needing him to get her off? He felt disappointed by this for some reason.  
  
"Tifa, I'm not into men. Men have been offering themselves to me since I was fifteen" Reno said rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. "I know you're not actually...." He added.  
  
"I want you but have no right to ask you do something that repulses you" Tifa said and reached forward and gently placed a hand on Reno's cheek. "Please forgive me" she said snatching it away.  
  
"Wow you really suck at seduction" Reno said, slouching as he leaned against the wall in an attempt at levity.  
  
"I don't know how, I haven't been with....anyone since I was sixteen" she admitted with a blush.  
  
"Sixteen?" Reno said with shock in her voice.  
  
"I made a vow that I would be true to Cloud and then he left and he isn't interested in....forget what I said. Would you like to play another hand of Old Maid?" Tifa asked Reno.  
  
"No it seems you have been that long enough. But tell me, you don't have any desire for me in my male form?" He asked her.  
  
"I have for years now but I can't because of my vow. You're so beautiful.....I'm saying all the wrong things" Tifa said with a blush on her handsome face and turned her face away from him so she wouldn't see the tears swimming in her eyes.  
  
"When you say you want to love me?" Reno asked her.  
  
"I want to make love to you. Haven't you ever wanted to be touched by someone who actually cares about you rather then drunken bimbos who can hardly remember your name the next day?" Tifa asked him without judgement or attempt at coercion.  
  
Reno remembered Tifa's touch, she was so gentle as she bandaged wounds or softly examined contusions when she had happened upon him injured. Reno knew that Tifa had been lonely, but could he? It wasn't like he hadn't had sex before and it couldn't be that different from this prospective.  
  
He leaned up and touched her chin, forcing her to look at him and felt bad at the tears in her eyes. Tifa in this form, he realized was a virgin too as much as himself, yet he trusted her and the dejection in the eyes of the handsome male before her made him aware that the body before her contained the same beautiful soul.  
  
"Then love me, I'm yours for as long as this lasts. You won't be breaking any vow in this form. I promise I won't bother you as a man. I c-care about you...." He actually stuttered, he could do the kinkiest things without a thought or say things that would make a sailor blush, but had a problem talking about his feelings. Bravely, he approached the super tall man and got up on tiptoes to press her own lips against Tifa's.  
  
Tifa emitted a half gasp and half moan and she drew Reno against her with a throaty growl and ran her hands greedily through his hair, dislodging his hair tie until the heavy fall he normally bound tightly back cascaded down to the base of her small, but plush buttocks.  
  
"Tifa I haven't ever done before, at least not like this" Reno reminded her nervously.  
  
"I'll prepare you" Tifa assured him as he lay the nervous looking Reno on her bed, kissing her non-stop.  
  
"How?" He demanded, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"I've never done it, but I want to go down on you" Tifa said with a blush.  
  
"Go down on..." Reno said, her eyes dropping to what her tight shorts concealed and blushed.  
  
"I want to taste you. You can order me off now or during" Tifa assured him.  
  
"I don't know" Reno said he forced his own hands to undo the button at his waist in acceptance and didn't protest as Tifa removed them the rest of the way and leaned up to regard Reno's untried womanhood. That sparse veil easily parted under her prying fingers and Tifa's inexperienced tongue sought out all the pleasure centers that had made Reno grouse at the weird sensation until Tifa's rhythm improved until Reno stared keening and cried out when his orgasm shook him to the core.  
  
"I never knew it could feel like that" Reno said as Tifa leaned up to hold him, his kiss was lingering.  
  
"Women can cum a lot and I'll make sure you do, dear heart" she promised him as she got between her spread legs and Reno swallowed at what was about to happen; his gaze was riveted to Tifa's eyes as she covered him and helped him remove his shirt until he lay sprawled naked before her.  
  
Reno was shocked at how it felt like she was sheltering him as her weight settled comfortably against his so her breasts nuzzled against his broad chest. She swallowed hard as she felt the large head of his penis settle at his entrance.  
  
"I can stop" Tifa said to him as she begged him with his eyes not to.  
  
"Love me" Reno said with a ripple of nervousness as she boldly wrapped her legs around Tifa's waist by instinct alone. She cried out in shock at the pain as Tifa's penis tore him in two.  
  
"You have a hymen? I'm sorry.....I didn't know. You should have lost that to someone who cares a great deal about you" Tifa said, going to get off of him but he wrapped all four limbs around her broad back and tightened her legs into a death grip, holding Tifa in place despite the ache in her groin.  
"And I did, I'm good. Make love to me" Reno said, giving him a reassuring grin where parts of him ached where he never had before.  
  
After a pause, Tifa began to move in her and was obviously enjoying it from all the grunts that were emitting from her. Reno felt divine and Tifa was attempting to stave off coming too fast. The tiny body that was the feminnine Reno held him in slick and tight grip and clenched and flexed on him. "You feel so good" she cried and for Reno, she now moved in him more easily but it still felt a bit pinched to her. Reno couldn't get his head around the fact that he'd had an actual physical hymen that had been split by Tifa of all people! He clung to the heaving body on top of him and her own moans were of slight pain until that started to dissipate and soon her cries of pain became those of pleasure when Tifa sought out vaguely remembered places in Reno's pussy that had made Tifa's body sing when caressed by her man's member. She could tell Reno was getting it when she ground back against her body and Tifa rolled them and Reno was on top of her. Tifa's hands guided her hips until she got the rhythm and soon rode Tifa as sparks danced behind her clenched eye. Her body was a tight as a bow string as Tifa's one fingers strummed her hot little button and her other hands toyed with her puckered nipples.  
  
Reno's eyes were blown wide open as he came heavily with what sounded suspiciously like a sob and Tifa came hard into her clutching bower and held Reno in her arms when she buried her face into one strong shoulder and clung to Tifa as Tifa stroked her flame bright hair as she gasped in his arms.  
  
"I never knew....." Reno said in a stunned voice, her eyes looking suspiciously moist.  
  
"Now you do, just enjoy it" Tifa said, starting to move in Reno again, still hard and ready for more. "You're not done yet?" Reno asked her with a blush.  
  
"I can't seem to get enough of you" Tifa explained as she started gilding inside that incredibly soft, yet tight channel that gripped her so well. She watched Reno's expression change from that of bewilderment to that of arousal as Tifa stoked the fire in her again and brought her to a blaze. This time she was on her hands and knees as Tifa worried her tiny button again and leaned to her side to kiss her.  
  
Hours later they were both sore after making love and decided to take a bath together. Reno blushed at how Tifa cuddled him onto her lap. "Tifa I'm not actually a woman" she reminded him.  
  
"Reno you'll be back to normal soon and slouching around and smirking, for now; just enjoy this. Doesn't it feel good to be held like this?" She asked him.  
  
"Well yes" he admitted.  
  
"Then just enjoy it. There's no shame in wanting to be cuddled. Over the years, I wish...." Tifa said and her voice trailed off. Reno distracted her by stealing a kiss.  
  
"I care...." He stammered with a blush and mewed as Tifa hands stroked his body to prepare her to be loved again.  
  
"Again?" He said as her felt her stiffen against her petite bottom.  
  
"I can't get enough of you" Tifa said as her mouth fastened on one of Reno's round nipples and her fingers got busy between her legs until the passionate woman was keening in her arms. She rearranged her and Reno threw her head back at the golden feeling of being impaled so deeply again. Tifa scooped her up and carried her from the tub, pausing long enough to grab a towel and lowered her onto the bed without disengaging them as she settled herself on top of him. "For someone with such a reputation, you seem to like missionary position the best" she teased her.  
  
Reno blushed and looked away, it was true. He liked positions where he could cuddle and kiss someone. "I like it too" Tifa said as she made love to her so slowly, their pace was languid and emotions ran high.  
  
"Love me" Reno pleaded with her, barely aware what he was demanding of Tifa, not sure if he felt so needy because he was experiencing sex from the prospective of the more emotionally driven opposite sex or from his long association with Tifa.  
  
Reno woke up the next day and was relieve to find himself back to normal and Tifa as well as she slept on.  
  
He turned a deep red as he recalled being so needy with her and emotionally vulnerable. He had said things to her he'd never said to anyone. Did part of him wish to be loved? He remembered had he had almost cried when he had his first bodily experience from her..... He'd been on the receiving end of triggering that in women and now understood how it felt to feel so helpless. Tifa had been so tender a lover, not like......  
  
He dismissed his thoughts.  
  
He felt sore still in places that no longer existed on him and put his weird thoughts down to that. Clearly being a chick for any length of time didn't agree with him.  
  
He smiled at his penis like it was an old friend. He glanced at Tifa and realized he couldn't face her after the night before and quickly took a shower and got dressed. He used a bit of Cloud's hair gel to spike his hair and found his discarded hair tie. He slid on his goggles and smirked in his usual bad ass way, glad to be back to normal and determined to put the night behind him and left.  
  
Yuffie greeted Tseng as he returned from a world tour with the President. "I made dinner" she said.  
  
"Out of a can or a microwave meal?" Tseng teased her as he kissed her, more hungry for the surprise she'd promised him.  
  
"Take out" she admitted.  
  
"I'm more interested in my surprise" he said with a salacious smile that seemed so out of place on his face.  
  
"Someone else used them accidently" Yuffie said with a blush.  
  
"Which someones? Please tell me a condom came into play!" He cried.  
  
"Reno and Tifa...I don't believe they used protection of any sort" Yuffie admitted and Tseng whipped out his PHS and called Reno.  
  
"Reno, meet me at seventh heaven pronto" Tseng ordered him. "I don't care if you have a date with twins or Minvera herself. Cancel it and meet me there" he ordered him. "Call Tifa and tell her to close her bar and we need to go to a drugstore before we meet them" Tseng said to Yuffie.  
  
Tseng looked at both blushing people who had been avoiding each other since that night. "That materia was developed for wartimes when there were more males than females and we needed to keep the population up. It was meant for voluntary breeding where a female could become a male for a limited time. The result was 100% as the body would strive to bring on the pregnancy and even create the illusion of an attraction and manipulate emotions to achieve its goal. However, if the person who was female was really genetic a male, the pregnancy and uterus would remain in that person even after they shifted back to their own gender until the baby brought to term and removed by c-section. The uterus would then vanish as if it never had been. Due to this, the materia was banned" he explained to them."You need to take a pregnancy test" Tseng said holding up the test.  
  
"But I can't get pregnant; I'm sterile because of my scar" Tifa admitted.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you" Tseng said and everyone turned their head to goggle at Reno.  
  
"How have you been feeling?" Tseng asked him.  
  
"My stomach's been a little off....oh hell no" he insisted.  
  
All four people stared at the test and Tifa whooped "we're pregnant" and hugged the stunned looking Reno, who looked like he was about to faint.  
  
A day later Rufus was witness as the transducer glided along Reno's lubed stomach. "All you can see is the forming sac and that would be that dark spot right there" the bored lab tech said as if a pregnant male was an everyday occurrence.  
  
"Our baby" Tifa cooed as love shone in her eyes as she stared at the screen.  
  
"I don't want this...." Reno insisted.  
  
"I'll be right there with you every step of the way. I shall make an honest man of you as I'm the father of your baby" she said stroking his hair in a way that made him bristle.  
  
"I could never agree...." Reno.  
  
"Would you really? I was wondering if a bribe would be necessary. I'm trying to revise the image of the Turks and this is a Goddess send. Would you be willing to act as the happy family for publicity?" Rufus asked her.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Reno protested.  
  
"Sure...for a price. I don't want him going on missions. He could get hurt and kill our baby" Tifa said.  
  
"Not a problem, he's on desk duty starting tomorrow doing cybercrimes" Rufus promised her.  
  
"You expect me to be a desk jockey...." Reno interrupted and was ignored by both.  
  
"I'll make the wedding arrangements before he starts to show" Rufus volunteered.  
  
"Show...oh" Reno said as he visualized what a pregnant belly looked like and the vain man blanched at this.  
  
"There's more; we will need a house. I don't want to live in crummy apartments anymore as we're starting a family. I want a house in a safe neighbourhood, close to good schools with a double lot yard for our baby to play in, with at least four bedrooms and a large kitchen and dining room as well. Oh, and a sweet, tricked out rumpus room for when they get older to impress their friends. And a white picket fence, I need one of those. And a Wutai pattern that we pick out ourselves, that's just for starters for starters" Tifa threatened.  
  
"Doesn't anyone want to know...." Reno said.  
  
"So specific? but I can agree to all of that and I'll throw in a private school education of your choice of school for your bundle of joy" Rufus offered.  
"It's a deal" Tifa said and they shook hands on it.  
Reno could only look from one to the other as Tifa planned for a future of living in a house with him as her husband.....and him barefoot and pregnant.  
While Rufus mentally planned out TV appearances and events the unusual family would go on to promote the new, squeaky clean image of the new Turks, with its former biggest reprobate as the reformed new family man, so to speak.  
"Our baby" Tifa cooed as she cleaned Reno's slick belly and lovingly placed her hand over its well-defined curves and Rufus gave him a look that told him he was fucked if he didn't marry her. Reno felt overwhelmed and his brain decided to do the logical thing and shut down and he fainted.  
  
Reno woke up to stare at his engorged belly as they slide a curtain over it and was aware he wore a hospital gown. Tifa held his hand and he registered he wore a wedding ring that matched her.  
  
"It's just going to take a few minutes. I'm so impatient to know the sex of the baby, but am glad we decided to wait to find out" she said squeezing his hand.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked her.  
"The drugs must have to kicked in. I love you so much" Tifa said kissing his cheek.  
  
"You love me.....but you love...." he said in confusion and wondered at the tugging feeling he felt close to his groin.  
  
"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby....." the doctor said as she peeked around the curtain and presented a squalling wrapped bundle to Reno.  
  
"Reno you can't sleep here" Tifa's voice jarred him awake and he touched his belly and was happy to find it as flat as ever.  
  
"You want to see something Yuffie brought back from Wutai?" She asked him as they stared into the dark box the petite woman held as she smiled at him in encouragement for him to join them.  
  
"No, I don't want to. What's wrong with your culture that you would even consider creating something so dangerous" he demanded of Yuffie. "And as for you; Ms. Grabby Hand; just 'cause you knocked someone up don't mean they gotta marry you" he said in a huff directed at Tifa and stomped off.  
  
"Well that was weird" Tifa commented as they were watching a tiny version of a Wutaian circus performing in the box as the tiny mechanical, but lifelike figures went about their routines.  
  
"Men" Yuffie said dismissively, still rather irked at her friend thatshe didn't get to experience the female Tseng when she was a male; she was sure it would have been a beautiful experience.


End file.
